This invention is in the field of simulated animal decoys used in the sport of hunting.
Ducks and geese fly at a sufficient altitude out of the accurate range of the hunter's gun. Thus, the hunter will typically position a number of decoys in a nearby lake or field to attract the game. The decoys are commercially available and have the size and appearance of a duck or goose, except that the decoys are immovable. Of course, a real duck or goose will typically move its wings or head. Heretofore, decoys have not been available having movable wings or heads which simulate the movement of a real animal. Disclosed herein is such a decoy.